List of Mitsubishi elevator fixtures
This is a fixtures guide of Mitsubishi Elevator in most of the Asia, Europe and South America countries. For the fixtures applied in North America, please check Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (North America) 1960s The earliest fixtures used are small round white plastic buttons. The most interesting part h ere that the buttons act as the floor indicator; there is no interior indicator, instead the buttons lights up according to the elevator position and travel direction. The buttons do not lights up when pressed. See this video for a preview how the buttons act as floor indicator. 1970s-1980s Classic fixtures These were very common in old Mitsubishi elevators in the 1970s to 1980s. The buttons are plastic round with yellow orange illumination light. The call buttons are square glass type with green light for up and red light for down. Floor indicators are the traditional display type with yellow orange lamps. In some elevators, floor indicators are also mounted above the landing doors as clear acrylic indication blocks. There is also a classic Mitsubishi arrival bell. There are also touch-sensitive buttons which are normally found in luxury hotels, office buildings, etc. The classic fixtures were discontinued sometime in the late 1980s. Old Mitsubishi Buttons 1970s.png|Standard 1970s-1980s floor buttons. Disabled Mitsubishi Call Buttons 1984.jpg|Square call buttons. Mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg|Even older conventional display. Argyle Centre HK Mitsubishi buttons.jpg Old 1980s Mitsubishi inner indicator.jpg old mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg Mid-1980s fixtures These fixtures are very rare, with round black plastic buttons with yellow orange illumination lamp and old-style floor indicator. mitsubishi 80s buttons.jpg|Standard 1980s buttons, there is also a square type. Mitsubishi 80s indicator.jpg|Old-style conventional display. Disabled Mitsubishi Indicator 1984.jpg|A disabled digital indicator in a Jakarta's hospital. 1990s Black square fixtures These fixtures are quite common in the early 1990s. The buttons are black square plastic with yellow orange illumination light, and the buttons are incorporated onto a grey or brownish panel. Also in this era, Mitsubishi began to use digital segmented display as the floor indicators. The arrival chime is still using the classic bell sound. These fixtures were discontinued in the mid-1990s. SAM_3278.jpg|A full view of the 1990s car operating panel. Mitsubishi 90s indicator.jpg|Floor indicator incorporated with the COP. Mitsubishi 90s indicator 2.jpg|Floor indicator mounted above car doors. Mitsubishi Asian Square buttons 90s.jpg Vanity fixtures The Vanity fixtures (the original name is unknown) are very rare and are only seen in luxury buildings. The buttons are round concave with yellow orange halo lamp and the floor indicators are segmented display. These fixtures are found in Suntec City Singapore and in Bank of China Tower, Hong Kong. Mitsubishi vanity buttons.jpg Mitsubishi vanity indicator.jpg Traditional fixtures The traditional fixtures were first appeared in the mid-1990s. It consists of black square plastic buttons with yellow orange illumination lights. Also, the floor indicator has been totally modified, which now using dot-matrix LED display. Uniquely, when the car is stop at a floor, the corresponding floor number on the indicator will flashes. The arrival chime are now electronic instead of the classic mechanical bell sound. There is also hall lanterns made from clear acrylic blocks. The car operating panel of the Traditional fixtures are comes up in either stainless steel or black chassis. Mitsubishi 2001.jpg|Traditional fixtures buttons. N2007.jpg|The same button panel but with black plastic chassis. N2033.jpg|LED dot-matrix display. Mitsubishi indicator Apartment Mitra Bahari Jakarta.png|Floor indicator using black chassis. Arrival chime The arrival chimes in the early-1990s will just hear only a bell arrival chime in some elevators. In the mid-1990s are heard like some of the Otis arrival chimes on that period. 2000s-current ADA fixtures These fixtures are either have or don't have braille on the floor buttons, but not the call buttons. Sometimes, elevators using this fixture may use the Traditional call buttons instead of this fixture' call buttons. Nowadays, these fixtures are still found in some elevators. Traditional fixtures (2nd generation) These are almost similar to the mid-1990s Traditional fixtures, but with slightly updates; the buttons are smaller, illumination lights are a bit brighter and are micro-stroke click type. The floor indicators are the standard LED dot-matrix. These fixtures are now becoming rare and only seen in the GPM-III elevator modernization series. Mitsubishi 2000s buttons.jpg Mitsubishi LED indicator.JPG Misubishi_2000s_indicator.jpg There is also a variation of the DiamondTrac Classic fixtures in North America, although these are very rare. There is also a variation of vandal-resistant buttons with braille legends next to the buttons (similar to the DiamondTrac Vandal Resistant fixtures in North America), although these are very rare. OsDrk.jpg|Vandal-resistant buttons. New modern fixtures These are the newest fixtures since in the mid-2000s and has becoming standard and very common in Asia and some parts in Europe. They are slightly different from most previous fixtures, as these were totally redesigned. The buttons are black plastic barrel-shaped with tactile legends and yellow orange illumination lamp. Also, the floor indicator display is increased approximately 1.4 times larger than previous displays, therefore making it easier to be seen from almost any angle. Mitsubishi claimed that with these newly improved and redesigned fixtures, the handicapped or passenger with disabilities can operate the elevator easily. Other than barrel-shaped buttons, there are also round stainless steel matte and flat barrel-shaped buttons. Few newer Mitsubishi elevators are using LCD floor indicator, with the arrow animates and displays a word "Rapid Mode" when the car is moving. Mitsubishi New Fixtures.jpg|Hall fixtures with micro-stroke click buttons. Flat Mitsubishi Buttons.png|Flat (without tactile buttons) buttons version in Tokyo, Japan Mitsubishi flat buttons.jpg|Another flat type buttons. Mitsubishi 2009.jpg|Standard indicator. Mitsubishi japan LCD indicator.jpg|Modern LCD floor indicator. Mitsubishi stainless steel round buttons.jpg|Round stainless steel matte buttons Mitsubishi floor indicator SG.jpg DOAS fixtures These are the fixtures used in the destination dispatch DOAS (Destination Oriented Prediction System) elevators. It consists of a hall terminal floor keypad with small round stainless steel buttons with tactile legends, and LCD floor registration display (although normal dot-matrix LED display can also be used). The interior floor indicators are either standard LED dot-matrix display or large LCD monitor with television. Floor destination indicators inside the car are installed on both side of the inner door jambs. They are LED illuminated display. Mitsubishi DOAS keypad.jpg|Enter the destination floor desired. Mitsubishi DOAS floor input.jpg|Floor 43, take Car A. Mitsubishi DOAS LCD screen indicator.jpg|LCD floor indicator inside car with television show. Arrival chime The arrival chimes are same as mid-1990s but this standard in Hong Kong has been changed as some of the landlord's request (usually requested by government if the building owner is government). See Also Mitsubishi Elevator Category:Elevator fixtures guide